


Your Small Hand in the Palm of Mine

by fidelisinfinitum



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelisinfinitum/pseuds/fidelisinfinitum
Summary: Olivia works a lot of overtime.Alex just misses Olivia.A small argument ensues.





	Your Small Hand in the Palm of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from small hands by keaton Henson   
> Prompt was angsty and fluffy cabenson

Olivia loved her job. That might even be an understatement. But the hours kept her there late, and got her there early, and her personal life had been suffering. The last time she and Alex had gone out was a month ago, and Olivia knew that she wasn't doing all she could. But it was a seemingly endless cycle. 

Olivia stepped out of the elevator alone. Even in this crazy city, apparently no one else was returning from work this late. The bags under her eyes were heavy, they weighed her down, mentally and physically. 

Pushing open the door, she was surprised to see Alex on the couch, doing paperwork. She had used to see that scene often, but over the months, Alex had been there to welcome her home less and less, and the most she saw her was at work. 

It put a smile on Olivia's face, but that soon dissipated when she saw the look on Alex's face. It was disappointed and angry and resigned all at once, the kind of look Olivia had seen before and hoped she'd never be on the receiving end of. 

"Hi," she tried. 

"Hi," said Alex, her eyes cold. Olivia hung her jacket on the hook, trying to appear normal, unshaken by Alex's strange reluctance to talk. 

"What's up?"

"What's up? Olivia do you know what time it is?" Alex asked. 

Olivia felt her cheeks burn, and she raised her arm to look at her watch. 

"Don't bother. It's 11:17. And you'll be gone by 5:30 in the morning tomorrow."

"Alex," said Olivia. Her stomach twisted. 

"Don't bother," said Alex. She left her papers on the couch, went into the bedroom, and shut the door. 

Olivia sank onto the couch, guilt gnawing at her conscience. 

**

Elliot had always told her never to go to sleep on a guilty stomach, but Olivia did it, since, like Alex said, she had to be at work early, and there was no reasoning with her when she was this mad. 

So when the nightmares came, Olivia was shaken, but hardly surprised. Gunshots echoed in her mind, she felt blood on her hands, warm and sticky. 

All she wanted was Alex, but that wasn't possible at the moment. Alex was in bed, and Olivia had slept on the couch, in the doghouse as she supposed she must be. She tried to lay back, relax, to get her hands to stop shaking. 

Everything would be better in the morning. 

Everything had to be better in the morning. 

**

The second time she woke, it was with a muffled scream, and wide eyes. That one had been particularly bad. Her heart beat in her chest, and she swore it would burst out. 

Her head was in her hands, and she was resolving to start working normal hours for once, when she felt the hand on her back. She practically jumped out of her skin, but when she turned, she saw it was just Alex. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Olivia tried to ask, her heart beating in her throat, pushing, stinging at her eyes. 

"No, don't apologize," said Alex softly, sitting down next to Olivia. Her eyes weren't cold anymore, they were soft, anxious. Olivia had always thought they were the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. 

"I'm sorry," said Olivia, the desperation clear in her voice. Here was the one thing she had always wanted, the one thing she was sure she'd never have, and she was ruining it. 

"No, I'm sorry," said Alex, emphatically. "I shouldn't have gotten angry, I work long hours just like you, it's as much my fault we haven't been together as much lately." The blonde had wormed her way into the couch beside Olivia, and was currently pressed into her side, radiating warmth and safety. 

"It's my fault too," said Olivia, slipping her hand into Alex's. There was something simple, simply comforting about the presence of someone familiar in the night, someone who loved her to help her through the night. "I'll be better."

"I will too." Alex kissed Olivia's temple, as if she were trying to draw out all of the bad thoughts in the brunette's head with a simple kiss. 

Olivia leaned on Alex, and Alex leaned right back, offering a stability that Olivia loved, one that she didn't often experience anymore. They laid back together, the couch not the most comfortable place, but the best, for right now, if they wanted to keep this moment intact. 

"Love you," mumbled Alex, and pressed her palm against Olivia's. 

"I love you too," returned Olivia fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on my tumblr! (I legit cant really think of plots on my own yet *cries*)


End file.
